Recently, attention is being paid to an organic photoelectric conversion element utilizing light energy (organic solar cells, light sensors, and the like). Particularly, attention is being paid to a bulk heterojunction-type solar cell having an active layer containing an n-type semiconductor and a p-type semiconductor (Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 58 (1991) pp. 1062).